Skills
».|250px|right]] are abilities that a player can use in a game. Skills in Sword Art Online Skill Leveling In «Sword Art Online», skills can be leveled up to increase the effects of the skills, as well as unlock mods and new abilities. Skill levels are independent of player levels. A skill's level is increased via usage of the skill. Skill Slots In general, skills must be equipped in a limited amount of skill slots. Players are given two initial slots with a slot gained every two levels until level 20 before the rate changes to ten levels.Material Edition 1 The max number of slots is 40. Skills may be trained up to level 1,000, at which it is considered as | }}. If a skill is removed from its slot, its proficiency is reset to zero, unless a special item is used to store the skill. It is rumored that there is an almost unlimited number of skills in Sword Art Online.Volume 1, An Inkling of Evil, Chapter 1 Part 1 Types There are various types of skills in Sword Art Online, including Combat Skills, Hobby Skills, Support Skills, and Weapon Skills. Certain rare skills are known as Unique Skills. Weapon Skills also unlock the use of special, system-assisted weapon techniques known as Sword Skills. Players have also dubbed some of their techniques as Outside System Skills, though they are not actual skills system-wise. Mods Certain skills in Sword Art Online also have . Mods can either be special bonuses that increase the effectiveness of the skill (e.g. decreasing Sword Skill cooldown time, increasing the range of the player's detection etc.), or various abilities (e.g. the Tracking mod for the Searching skill). Composition | }} or | }} refers to the combined effect produced with multiple skills. A composite effect is unlocked when two or more compatible skills reach a certain level. For combat skills, a composite effect may result in unlocking a new Sword Skill that makes use of two weapon types. Certain crafting and life skills may also have composite effects. The various compositions available in the game are not listed by the system, thus players have to discover them themselves. Known Compositions Weapon Skills In Sword Art Online, there are several different classes of Weapon Skills, each of which unlocks the use of Sword Skills in that category. There are generic weapon skills such as those in the «One-Handed Sword» and «One-Handed Curved Sword». Then, there are additional weapon skills that can be unlocked after fulfilling a certain set of conditions. For example, in the sword category, the «One-Handed Sword» skill must be trained quite a bit before «Rapier» and «Two-Handed Sword» appears on the weapon skills list. There are exactly ten Unique Skills, which are an assortment of weapon, support and/or combat skills unique to a single player. Of the ten of them, nine have been acquired by players.Volume 2, Heroine's Elegy, Chapter 3 Part 1 The four Unique Skills prior to the 75th Floor glitch were the only Unique Skills accessible due to the other Unique Skills being released only when the 90th Floor was reached,Volume 1, An Inkling of Evil, Epilogue however, due to the glitch on the 75th Floor, the six other Unique Skills that were locked were released and five were subsequently claimed by players. List of Known Skills in Sword Art Online Hobby Skills Support Skills Combat Skills Weapon Skills Notes References Category:Universe and Terminology Category:Terminology Category:Game Mechanics Category:Skills